Closing the closet door
by Milkater
Summary: After Dave's suicide attempt, Kurt just needed to know more... And he needed to make up for his mistake... Now three chapters and unsure when it will end, so staying marked as complete caus it may never be updated
1. Closing the closet door

**Ok, so I have, like, a million fics I'm working on and just can't work out an ending... My Yu-Gi-Oh Kingdom Hearts crossover is on my old laptop and I can't remember what I had typed for my next paragraph ((it did get finished though)) so it will probably be a few more months till I continue that ((not that people have been reading it, but oh well, just letting you know)) so yea**

**Um, about this fic: It is set straight after the hospital scene finished in S03E14 'On My Way'... This was basically written because a number of people have been just missing over these little factors that I'm not sure if it was intended or not... Still, I just wanted to put the thought out there for people to think about... It was also written in a matter of half an hour and if definitely not something I would call my best work, but I have fixed any and all mistakes I could find and think the story flows well enough... Let me know what ya think though =)**

**Oh and I know it's small but I didn't want it to be completely dragged out, just a nice little ficlet =)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I was in charge of Glee, the show would have more Dave Karofsky, less Finchel and more question answering... Since None of that is happening and my writing skills aren't that great anyway, I'm pretty damn sure I don't own it**

* * *

><p>After sitting together quietly, Kurt decided to break the silence. "David, I just need to know one thing, but don't feel you need to answer it." Wiping his eyes where tears had been falling, Dave smiled. "Ask away. I'll try to answer." Nodding, Kurt looked with curious eyes at the larger boy. "Why did you choose the way you did to, you know, kill yourself?" The smile leaving Dave's face, he looked down. "When I was outed, people filled my Facebook wall, telling me how bad it was to be gay and to go back in the closet. Once at Scandals, I was talking to a boy from some private school…" "Sebastian, right?" Kurt interrupted, remembering a few days back at the Lima Bean and being told the story from the Dalton Boy. "Yea, that's him. I was asking him advice and he told me I should stay in the closet. While I was, you know, depressed, I couldn't stop thinking about what everyone had said." "So, you figured, they all want you back in the closet, you would go back." Nodding sadly, Dave responded. "I wanted to be in there just as much as everyone else wanted me in there. I looked in my closet and noticed the beam. I realised that I could go back and stay in the closet if I died there." Falling back into a comfortable silence, both boys looked at each other, content.<p>

It wasn't long before Kurt realised he had another question he needed an answer to. "What would you have said if I had answered one of your calls?" Smiling again, Dave looked away. "I'm not sure. I think I just needed to know someone still accepted me. If you had answered, I think I might have just breathed down the line like a creeper." Both boys chuckled lightly before the feminine boy responded. "Well considering how bad you used to be, that wouldn't have bothered me. I just wish I had answered you. Even just once and maybe none of this would have happened." Dave shook his head. "Kurt, after everything I did to you over the years, I didn't expect you to answer. It was all empty hope that you would. Don't feel bad, please." Shaking his head, Kurt replied. "No, I have been telling everyone that you had changed and that I was willing to be your friend, even after it all, then I go and do the exact opposite of what a friend should do." Tears started to fall from his eyes. Taking Kurt's hand again, Dave started to cry again too. "You forgave me for treating you like crap; I can forgive you for ignoring me."

"Now I'm sure you have better places to be and my dad is meant to be here soon. I'll see you when I get out of hospital." Kurt nodded in response as he stood up. "I'm meant to be meeting up with Blaine. But I really did enjoy spending time with you. I promise I'll come visit you and if you need to talk to anyone, call me. This time I'll answer." Both boys smiled, knowing they really were friends now. Kurt leant over and hugged his former bully. "See you around, Bear Cub." "You too, Twink" "Ah, you've been studying" They smiled again before Kurt did something Dave never expected. The smaller boy kissed Dave on the forehead. Both knew it was a sign of friendship and comfort, nothing more. "Oh, and David, I recommend you delete your Facebook account and make a new one. And send me a friend request. I did the same thing when you and Azimio were picking on me." As Kurt left the room, Dave spoke softly to himself "I have a real friend now. Thank you Kurt."


	2. Locking the door, losing the key

**Ok, so I couldn't get this out of my head... I know the first chapter was meant to be all, but any writer would know that sometimes you just can't help but continue your work... basically, ever since Dave was first reveled as gay I wanted him to hear the song in this fic... I figure it is one of those songs with awesome messages that if you haven't heard it, you are missing out... I also have a plan for a 3rd part but no idea whether it will follow cannon at all and I really want this to be along the lines of canon story lines and just that behind the scenes sort of thing... Not my normal style but always fun to try to do... Oh and for the record, I am a Kurtofsky friendship lover... Sure, I love the relationship, but I don't feel it would work and if the writers did end up making them a couple, I would lose the last bit of hope I have for them... Um, ok, so this took about 2hrs to write, proof-read and decide it is better than the first chapter... Anywho, I am considering this fic complete still since I dunno if I will do anymore for this =) Oh and if the lyrics are wrong, I copy-pasted them from a site and am just hoping they are right... I'm to lazy to read them lol... I'll put links at the bottom of the fic to all the songs mentions that weren't already in glee just so you know which song it is... I know one of them has multiple different songs of the same name... Well, enjoy, let me know what ya think =)**

* * *

><p>Dave was so glad to be out of the hospital. He hadn't been there for all that long, but he had always hated them. They smelt to clean and reminded him of death, which truth be told, he didn't need to be reminded of at that moment. Sitting in the passenger seat of his father's car, he looked at his phone. He knew it was probably too soon, but after what had happened at the hospital, he was sure Kurt wouldn't mind being texted by his former bully. Deciding it would be ok, he opened a new message.<p>

'_Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You can bring Blaine and your other friends too. I thought maybe you would like to play some games or something. None violent, I promise 'cause dad won't let me have anything with blood anymore. DK'_

The wait for a reply wasn't too hard, even though it took most the night. He was used to no responses from the smaller boy anyway. Hearing his phone play 'Troublemaker' Dave picked up the phone to read his message. It surprised the larger boy when it said Kurt on the screen. Opening the message, he read:  
><em>'David, I'm surprised. Most of the football team can't spell anything in a text. As for 'hanging out' that would be nice :) I was hoping we could spend a little time together too. Blaine and I have been working on a song we thought you should hear. Could we come around tomorrow? Finn said he still knows your address. KEH'<em>

Dave let out a small laugh. At the same moment, his father walked in the room. "David, did I just hear you laugh or am I going insane?" This caused the boy to laugh again. "No, I laughed. Can I ask you something?" Paul nodded while sitting next to his son. "Dad, do you think I can be cured? You know, of being g-. Man, why can't I just say it?" he shouted, more to himself than to his father. Taking his son's hand, Paul smiled. "David, this is who you are. Your mother just doesn't understand it. And don't feel that you need to say the word to me; I know it's still hard. Just know I love you no matter what." "Thank you Dad. Um, one more thing; would you be ok with Kurt and his boyfriend coming around tomorrow? They apparently have something for me and I'm pretty sure it isn't a slushie facial." His father simply nodded before leaving. It was obvious to Dave that although his father loved him, it would be a little weird having his son have boys around for a while, even if both boys were taken (by each other no less).

'_Ok, I'll bite. What is the 'E' for? And dad said it's ok for you to come around. Do I get a clue about the song? DK'_

Within minutes, 'Troublemaker' was playing again. Dave turned his phone on silent before reading the message.

'_I took my mother's name as my middle name. Elizabeth. And a clue: it was quite popular in its prime and WASN'T a musical number. Well it's almost midnight and I'm only half way through my skin care routine. Don't laugh, I know you are. Blaine and I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Donkey Kong. KH'_

Dave couldn't help but laugh a little. He hadn't really thought about his initials, but definitely liked the new nickname.  
><em>'Only you would have a skin care routine that takes half the night. And come around after 1. I have an appointment with a counsellor just before lunch. I'll need cheering up. G'night Kingdom Hearts (And thank you for not putting 'E' that time, I don't know any games for those initials)'<em>

For the first time in a long time, Dave went to sleep happy.

The next morning, Dave was woken by his father shaking him. "David, wake up. You already overslept. Your appointment is in an hour and it takes half that time just to get there." Sitting up slowly, the boy rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm. I'll be down in a few, I promise."

After getting dressed in a polo-top and jeans, Dave headed down for some breakfast. It didn't surprise him that his mother wasn't there, she did work 9-5 every day and it was now a little after 10. Sitting at his spot at the table, he poured a bowl of cereal, covering it in milk. "I'm sorry if I worried you this morning Dad. I promise you won't need to see what you saw again though. I'll talk to someone before it gets to that point." Coming to join Dave at the table, his father simply smiled. "I know you will. I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about the bullying though." Dave looked down in shame. "I didn't think you would believe me. Not after how I had bullied Kurt." "Well now you know. And eat up; we need to leave in a few minutes."

As soon as the Karofsky males got home, they noticed a fancy car in the drive. Dave simply smiled before explaining. "That would be 'Klaine' then. That's what people call Kurt and Blaine. It's a McKinley thing. They are early though" Not that Dave minded of course. In fact, it was a good thing. He had doubts that they would show up at all. The boy walked over to the couple, trying to hide the huge smile he had. "Hello David. I know you haven't really met Blaine except when you were pushing him, so Blaine, this is David, David meet Blaine." Kurt obviously amused with what he had just said. "It's nice to meet you Dave. So, are you going to invite us in or are we singing to you in the middle of your drive?" The ex-bully simply led the way inside, signalling for the others to follow.

Once they reached Dave's room, said boy suddenly felt embarrassed. No one ever went in his room besides his parents and Azimio. It wasn't a mess or anything, but it didn't mean he liked the idea of anyone seeing his room. It didn't appear to bother the others though. "So David, do you have a CD player? We need it for the backing music." Kurt spoke as he pulled out a CD from his bag. The boy simply nodded in the direction of his stereo system. They put the CD in and music began playing instantly.

Oh oh oh oh oh

Yeah

You have so many relationships in this life

Only one or two will last

You go through all the pain and strife

Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast

Oh yeah

And they're gone so fast, yeah

Oh

So hold on the ones who really care

In the end they'll be the only ones there

And when you get old and start losing your hair

Can you tell me who will still care?

Can you tell me who will still care?

Ooooh ok yeah

By this point, both Kurt and Blaine were bopping away, encouraging Dave to join their crazy dancing. Unfortunately for them, he had no intention of looking like a fool in front of anyone.

MMMBop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du

Yeah

MMMBop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du

Yeah

Oh yeah

In an MMMBop they're gone

Yeah yeah

Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose

You can plant any one of those

Keep planting to find out which one grows

It's a secret no one knows

It's a secret no one knows

Oh, no one knows

Ok, so now Dave was ready to admit the song was catchy. It also made his feel really good. Who knew there was a song that could tell him exactly what he needed to hear. It was right that you lose your 'friends' but if they were true friends, they would stick by you.

MMMBop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du, yeah

MMMBop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du, yeah

Oh

Yeah oh

In an mmm bop they're gone

Oh yeah oh

In an MMMBop they're gone

In an mmm bop they're not there

In an MMMBop they're gone

In an mmm bop they're not there

Until you lose your hair

Oh

But you don't care

That last line made Dave remember the day he had 'lip-raped' Kurt. The memory hurt, but in retrospect, it turned out it needed to happen. By the look on Kurt's face, he had remembered the same thing. Neither of them cared though. In fact, Dave was beginning to bop along. And he wasn't even embarrassed about showing of his less than stellar moves.

MMMBop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du, yeah

MMMBop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du, yeah

Can you tell me? Oh

No you can't 'cause you don't know

Can you tell me? Oh

You say you can but you don't know

Can you tell me? Oh

(Which flower's going to grow?)

No you can't 'cause you don't know

Can you tell me? Oh

(If it's going to be a daisy or a rose?)

You say you can but you don't know

You say you can but you don't know

You don't know

You don't know, oh

All three boys had to admit, it was fun just singing together. Dave had begun picking up bits of the song when it repeated and would sing those lines. It also amazed Klaine that Dave could sing. They knew he could dance, and he had acted straight for long enough to prove that skill but singing was completely different. He had a deep voice that was so soothing. Dave hadn't even noticed he was singing along, and barely acknowledged he was dancing. He just knew he was having the time of his life.

MMMBop

Ba du bop

Ba du bop

Ba du, yeah

MMMBop

(Oh yeah)

Ba du bop

Ba du bop

Ba du

MMMBop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du, yeah

MMMBop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du, yeah

The song ending, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before clapping to Dave. That action shocked him; he had no idea why he was being praised. "Who knew Donkey Kong was a triple threat?" The thin boy smiled at the larger boy while the shortest of the three just looked confused. Deciding to add to the confusion in the room, Dave responded. "What are you talking about Kingdom Hearts? I was bopping. That isn't three things." Apparently Blaine didn't like being out of the loop and started staring at Kurt will puppy-dog eyes. It didn't take long before the twink gave in. "Our initials, Blaine. They are also the initials for those games. I don't know any for you though. And David, you acted most your life and could even fool me. You danced amazingly last year at the championship game, and I wish you had been part of the dance from the start. Most importantly, you were just singing along. You have a voice I would almost kill for." Blaine looked at his boyfriend, shocked. Before he could respond though, Kurt continued. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love who I am and everything about me, but my voice can be found in many girls or boys who apply for NYADA. If I had a voice like yours, I would get in with no problems just because they don't hear deep voices often." Dave visibly blushed. Turning away, he began to cry. "I didn't think I was good enough to be anything. I was ashamed of everything I am. Now I've been forced to come to terms with myself and have been told I actually have some talent." Suddenly Dave felt the other boys hugging him closely.

None of them knew how long they were together but eventually they pulled apart. It was at that moment Kurt's phone rang, playing 'Just the way you are'. He simply left the room to answer it. Blaine stayed. "That's Finn calling. He probably just wants to make sure Kurt is still alive. He has a personalised tone for everyone in Glee club. Mine's 'Teenage Dream' and yours is probably going to be 'MMMBop' now." Blaine told Dave, chuckling slightly. "Any reason for the song or are they just random?" Shaking his head, Blaine smiled. "It's normally the first song he hears someone sing. Finn used to be under 'You're the one that I want' but apparently he sang 'you are' at their parents wedding. It means a lot to him now." The ex-bully looked at the short boy confused. "I thought Kurt hated being called a girl though." Blain simply shrugged as Kurt re-entered the room. "He said dad wants us to come home. Some sort of surprise for 'being an awesome pair of dudes' or something. Think we could see you again tomorrow? You are really fun to spend time with." "Sure. I'll show you out."

Closing the door, Dave pulled out his phone before mumbling to himself. "I think I'll personalise Kurt's and Blaine's numbers. 'We R who we R' could work". He knew what he would be putting on his phone later.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, typical youtube start then add:<strong>

**/watch?v=0LSGvziX_6Y Troublemaker - Weezer**

**/watch?v=NHozn0YXAeE&ob=av3e MMMBop - Hanson**

**/watch?v=mXvmSaE0JXA&ob=av3n We R who we R - Ke$ha**

**I think that is all the songs... Not saying Dave would ever listen to the Ke$ha song, but come on, everyone has heard of it... Even just the name says it suits Kurt and/or Blaine ((I personally think it works quite well for Klaine)) So yea, listen to the songs, they all rule =)**

**Also, if you haven't heard Max Adler singing, you have gotta listen to him with /watch?v=yHN_9Mfl4L8 and yes, I'm in love with his voice... And yes, I think he NEEEEEEEEDS to sing on Glee... He would be amazing if he did... Sure, I love Cory and Mark and of course Chris and Darren, but Max just has a voice I could listen to forever =D ((You would never know I'm a pirate lol)) I'm thinking I should also use typical txt talk if I continue with this, just to show how bad Azimio's texting is lol ((I'm not being mea or anything, I just think it would be a nice contrast... Dave with text like you talk and Azimio with text that is as hard to read as Klingon)) But yea, hope you liked this part, if ya want me to continue, let me know... Feel free to add to alerts but I can't guaranty it will ever be continued with... I do hope so =)**


	3. The scars left from Narnia

**This chapter is set during the episode 'Big Brother' incase you can't work it out... Um, it's took about 2 hrs to type and another hour to edit... I'm actually not that happy with this chapter, but i just thought I needed to explore this idea... I have another chapter in the making but I'm that stuck with where to set it and how to fit it into cannon that it may take forever to be posted, if ever... It does have Azimio in it though so I can explore that part of Dave's situation... Um, ok, so I finished editing it today ((at 5am because I'm high on junk food)) because my internet has been really lame so I didn't bother proofing/editing till I could get online... I did have this typed by 20 minutes after the episode aired as the only thing I needed to type was the opening paragraph... Yea, I know I'm rambling, I don't care lol... I also wanna let you know, I have a few other situations I think should be explored but so far have no base for them so they are staying on the drawing board... Um, I wish Glee would let us know what happened with Dave now, like where he goes to school and stuff... I am just going to assume he is being home schooled, at least for now until he has recovered from the trauma of Thurston... Well, I guess I should shut up and let you actually read the fic ((although I somehow doubt anyone read this whole note, probably giving up when I explained the fact I'm rambling without caring... So, enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Dave was sitting alone. It was the first time he had been alone to spend time by himself in his room. Besides sleeping of course, which he was allowed to be alone, although his father would check on him every half hour until he was asleep, which he appreciated but still found a little annoying. Today though, for the first time in weeks, he was allowed to spend time without a supervisor. He was grateful for the concern, but sometimes a boy just wants some time to himself. It was while he was sitting alone, just admiring the privacy of the situation when his phone rang playing 'We R who we R'. Checking the caller ID, he smiled. "Hi Kurt, haven't seen you much lately." Dave could hear a smile in the smaller boy's voice. "Yea, I've been busy. I've got news that will make you wish you never left McKinley. We got to meet an A-List celebrity." Dave laughed. That explained Kurt's happiness. "Really? Who did you meet?" "Cooper Anderson! He's the guy from the Slash Savings commercial!" Dave lay back on his bed. "What commercial?" Kurt sighed in mock annoyance "The free credit today slash savings one that my main ringtone is. Remember the tone that rings whenever Dad or Carol calls? Well Cooper Anderson if from that." Dave smiled at how excited his smaller friend was. "Anderson. That's Blaine's, last name isn't it?" He hoped to calm the boy down. He knew Kurt would just get more excited the more they spoke about a celebrity. "Turns out their brothers. Actually, that's why I called. Blaine and Cooper are having catch up time today and I was left out. I was hoping to spend time with you. Not that you're a replacement for Blaine, just that I..." Dave cut Kurt off. He knew what Kurt had meant and didn't want to make his friend suffer. "I get it Kurt. Besides, you can tell me all about it. Wanna come around here? Or we can meet somewhere if you like." The smile returned to Kurt's voice. "I'll come pick you up and we can go out for dinner. Be there in 5." And before the larger boy could refuse, Kurt hung up.<p>

Dave didn't want to look like a slob, but really didn't want to attempt dressing up. Kurt was the stylish one, Blaine was the one who apparently had never heard of socks and Dave was the one to wear whatever was comfortable. They never tried to change each other's style. Well, Kurt had for the first week but gave up pretty quickly, seeing that it really made Dave uncomfortable to be in designer clothes. Deciding he would wear a plain t-shirt and his nicest jeans. Shoes were simple enough, he had nice sneakers. He usually wore them when he wore neat-casual clothes. He heard Kurt pull up outside and the doorbell ring. He got to the door just after his father, who opened it and welcomed Kurt inside. "Um, Dad, me and Kurt were gonna go get something to eat. Is that alright with you?" Paul smiled and nodded. "If you're still hungry when you get back, I'll have left-overs for you. Have fun boys. And Kurt, look after him? He may be recovered physically and come a long way mentally but if those boys from Thurston see him, who knows what will happen." Kurt nodded. "Of course sir. I'll keep him out of harm's way. We will be back by 8." Paul nodded again as the boys walked out the door.

The car drive was fairly uneventful. They listened to music on Kurt's iPod. Dave couldn't help but notice the playlist was called 'Messages for D' and the first song to play was MMMBop. Arriving at Breadstix, a song just started. It was one Kurt had found and shown his a few weeks back and had become one of Dave's favorite songs by a female artist. The song was 'Black eyes, blue tears' by Shania Twain. The boys stayed in the car until the song finished. Really, although he would never admit it out loud, that song was the only reason he was willing to go into the restaurant with Kurt. When they entered, both boys noticed it was very empty, with only an elderly couple and a young couple, with the boy wearing a Dalton uniform, although Kurt didn't recognise him, and his girlfriend wearing a Crawford Country Day uniform. He blushed, recognising her from the day the Warblers performed Animal. They sat down and Dave picked up a menu. Before he had a chance to read it, Kurt pulled it out of his hand. "Before you decide, it's my treat and I have enough money for anything on the menu. Get whatever you like." Dave smiled weakly. "Won't your boyfriend be jealous to know we are eating together? I mean, I know it isn't one, but it kinda looks like we are on a date. If you buy my food, it just makes it look more like one." "Listen to me David, we are here as friends, Blaine doesn't mind because he knows we are friends. I'm buying simply because I invited you out here and I usually buy for my friends anyway. Now order something so we can start talking about Cooper instead of your fear of Blaine." Kurt laughed a little. Kurt knew Dave didn't fear Blaine, and he knew that no matter what Dave said, he liked the idea of having the meal free of charge. "Ok, you win. But I'm not getting much; partly because you're paying and partly because I don't eat much anyway. Ok?" Kurt nodded. Somehow, he didn't look convinced.

As it turned out, Dave ordered a small salad with the dressing removed and a glass of water. Kurt had ordered a small pizza and soda with a sundae for dessert. Dave also took a long time to eat his salad, even though he got it before the pizza arrived. Kurt noticed. Kurt also noticed that Dave looked embarrassed the whole time they were eating. When they both finished and the waitress had taken their plates away, Kurt decided to say something. "Dave, what's wrong? You took forever to finish and it wasn't very much food. You look like you want approval or something and I get the feeling you are ashamed about something." The larger boy simply looked down and refused to answer. "Does your dad know you have an eating disorder?" This got his attention. "I-I don't! I swear it isn't like that Kurt! I told you I wasn't getting much 'cause you were paying. I'll eat more at home, I promise." The smaller boy didn't look satisfied with the answer. "If you feel that way, you can pay for anything else you get, but you are getting more." Dave shook his head. "No Kurt, I'm not. It's too early for me to be eating normally anyway, so please, can we drop this?" Kurt nodded and left the table. "I'll be right back, just need the bathroom."

When the boy returned, his dessert had arrived. "Ooh, looks good but I don't think I could eat it all. Wanna share it Dave?" "No thanks. I don't eat much sugar." The look of disbelief reappeared on the feminine boys face. "Well I don't want to waste my money but I really don't think I could finish this. How about we make a deal, you finish what I don't eat and I won't ask you to eat sugar ever again." He smiled, but the jock just looked down. "I can't. Don't get me wrong, it's not medical. It's not an eating disorder or diabetes or anything, I just don't like much sugar. You can keep asking but I won't eat it. Please don't keep pushing tonight though? I just want today to be a good day all over." Kurt looked down, appearing to be defeated and nodded. "Ok, but I'm gonna make sure you eat when you get home. My dad wanted me to talk to your dad about something anyway." Dave looked scared. And the shame came back on his face. "Uh, I might not eat until you leave; depends when I'm hungry. But you can call dad tomorrow to prove I ate, ok?" Kurt didn't answer.

The ride home was quiet and awkward, just like the end of dinner, where Kurt hadn't finished his sundae, much to the boy's disappointment. When they walked through the door, the smell of food made Dave's stomach rumble, which was heard by both boys and Paul, who had just walked out of the dining room. "Kurt, I thought you boys were eating. What happened?" Dave looked almost pleadingly at Kurt, which was acknowledged with a slight nod. "We were, but Breadstix somehow lost Dave's order. Mine was given to me free of charge and instead of waiting longer, we decided to come back. You don't mind, right sir?" Paul looked satisfied and Dave looked relieved. "It's fine. Dave, go get some dinner then. And Kurt, please call me Paul. You've been involved with this family long enough to drop the formalities." Dave left to eat and Kurt stayed to speak with Paul. When Dave reached the kitchen, he saw his dad had made 'Muck-up in a Pot' as they liked to call it. It was his favorite type of stew. He grabbed a bowl and put a little of the stew in the bowl before sitting at the table. He ate it hungrily with constant looks towards the door. He didn't need Kurt to see him eat like an animal.

As he finished the bowl, he stood to get more. Kurt walked in at that moment, seeing him put a second serving in, although it didn't look like much. Dave turned as realised he was being watched. He began to eat slowly again while Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "Dave, why are you torturing yourself? I wasn't going to make a scene in the restaurant, but here it's fine. I can tell you are hungry; it's obviously your second serving meaning you ate quickly while I was out of the room. I saw a bowl of candy on the table and your dad said it was yours. Why are you lying to me?" Dave could see the hurt on Kurt's face that he was obviously feeling. He was sure Kurt could see the shame he was feeling along with the humiliation. "I can't tell you. Please, just drop it?" A tear fell from Dave's eye and Kurt immediately hugged him tightly. "Dave, I'm worried about you. You know I don't like the idea of you suffering. And you know you can trust me. I won't laugh or tell anyone anything you say. Please just tell me." The tears continued to fall, getting heavier as Kurt spoke to him. Finally he couldn't hold it any longer. "You called me chubby. I don't want you to see me as a chubby boy anymore. I know you will never think of me as attractive but I want you to stop thinking I'm just some fat boy who eats junk all day." Kurt pulled Dave in tighter and they stayed in the embrace for a long time.

When Dave finally wanted to pull away, they broke apart and Kurt finally responded. "Dave, I don't think you're fat and you shouldn't either. You know I have no memory of calling you chubby but I don't remember any insult I ever used on you. It was just me saying something I hoped would hurt you as much as you hurt me. But I never meant it, I swear. I've never thought you were chubby." Dave smiled. "I can list every insult you ever used; from telling me I could be assistant manager at a rendering plant to you telling me I'm not your type. Don't think it's 'cause I liked you, 'cause at the time, I didn't. I was just hurt easily back then and every insult stuck with me. They are what make me do what I do now." Kurt grabbed the larger boys hand and stroked the back of it. "I don't remember either of those insults either but I can assure you, the one about not being my type, definitely a lie." "As if. You already told me you don't like me like that and I'm just a chubby boy who sweats too much and will be bald by the time I'm thirty." Kurt smiled sadly, something appearing to tick over in his head. "That was said the day you came out to me, wasn't it?" Dave nodded as Kurt continued. "Here is a list of my previous crushes: Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson. And here's a secret for you, I thought Noah Puckerman was cute, but don't tell anyone I told you that. Noticing a pattern?" Dave shook his head and Kurt rolled his eyes. "All of them are jocks. Yes, even Blaine. What can I say, athletic people are attractive. They just look like they could wrap me up and keep me safe. Now you, well you played hockey and football... You are an attractive man and never let my old insults make you think different. Now eat, or I tell your dad the truth about tonight." Both boys smiled as the larger continued to eat, finally feeling comfortable to do so in front of his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>watch?v=BAskaiO2adI - Back eyes, Blue tears - Shania Twain**

**Ok, let me know what you thought, reviews would be nice, but I don't think they are all that important... I'll continue to post my stories whether people like them or not... I'm to stubborn to care if people like it =)**

**Oh, so you know, I don't actually think Dave would end up not eating, morel likely workout like a maniac, but people have thought of that and I know people who are like Dave who ended up eating so little around certain people out of shame so it's plausible... Best part about writing about Dave is that I can relate to some of his situations and know awesome mates who relate to the rest... I get great knowledge of what can happen for my stories =)**

**Muck-up in a pot: it's a stew my mum ((yes, I'm Aussie so I don't spell it with an 'o' caus I just think that looks stoopid lol)) makes which consists of ****mince, ****tomato soup, ****onion, ****curry powder, ****carrot, ****peas, ****pineapple and ****rice... I personally hate it ((being a vegetarian doesn't help)) as does my dad ((but only caus of the pineapple)) but most people like it... Don't ask me quantity, mum makes it up as she goes apparently lol... Feel free to attempt it but I don't guaranty success**

**Well, I think that's a;; you need to know... Oh, actually, I had a took pulled out on Thursday and my dentist ((never had me before)) wasn't sure if he loved the fact I knew exactly what needed to be done without him telling me or if he hated the fact my roots were all bloody huge... Ok, gross details aside, I'm now pain free and absolutely in love with the idea of celebrating my tenth tooth to be pulled in ten years =)**


End file.
